


Never Give Up

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Low Self Esteem, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl is a loner but one night at a bar changes everything.





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicLUVLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicLUVLiv/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Never give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037631) by [BeatriceAlighieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri)

> Well I finally finished your fic, it was supposed to be smut but oh well! Thanks for all the support love. ❤️

Daryl ignored the roudy guy at the back of the bar, since he arrived the screaming and cursing had escalated. He had seen the man several times around town, leathered and vulgar was all he witnessed, a man that couldn't be missed. Home might be better but then Daryl remembered there was no one there to miss him, his brother got locked up last week and was going to do some hard time, that was a guarantee.

Daryl rolled his eyes at mass cheering when the biker won pool, that always happened. Almost every Friday night this man and his crew came crashing in and usually started a fight or two. The man was the leader that won most games of pool, would hit on a girl then take her home.

Condensation collected on his beer bottle, Daryl wiped it off thinking about what kind of porn he would watch tonight. Definitely loud and kinkier now that Merle wasn’t around to hear him jerking off. It was pathetic how excited he was for sound while he jerked his cock or fingered his hole. Maybe it would be slow or fast and he could watch a beefcake or twink get pounded too hard, a good fisting would be better. Tonight he could take time imagining it happening to him instead.

“Excuse me.”

Daryl jerked at the mystery man in his personal space, if he wasn’t so quickly in his space after he was deep in thought he would have freaked out. No one could get this close without making him flinch.

The man snapped his fingers and the bartender slid down a beer. Daryl rolled his eyes because Tyreese didn’t even know his preference after nearly ten years at the bar but this guy was different.

“I’ve seen you around.” The man leaned into Daryl more.

There was a hazel glint in his eyes and he bit his lower lip before running a tongue across his teeth. If Daryl didn’t know any better he would think this guy was flirting with him but Daryl was a loser. This wasn’t what was happening.

“Yeah.” He spat out, voice rough and shoulders stiff.

The guy chuckled and leaned in further, pine and nicotine invaded Daryl’s nostrils.

“I’m Negan.”

Daryl heard him just fine but scowled. “Vegan? I can’t help you there.”

Negan laughed, a low bellied chuckle but he stepped up to Daryl’s chair, his thigh hitting Daryl’s.

“Negan.” The biker whispered then grabbed Daryl's beer.

“Hey!” Daryl watched Negan’s throat bob as he took a big sip of his beer. Who did that? Drank a strangers beer, not worried about germs. He scowled at the bottle landing in front of him once more and shook his head when Negan wiped a napkin across his lips.

It was definitely a purr when Negan smirked at him. “Piss poor beer Daryl.”

Racking his brain he tried to remember introducing himself, like reading his mind Negan sat down, dragging the chair right next to Daryl’s with barely a gap. “See I already know your name.”

Daryl breathed in deep, Negan’s leg touched his. Daryl rubbed his fingers across the wet bottle in his hands, trying to concentrate though he felt like he couldn’t breath. A few sips later and Negan turned to Daryl, he could tell that Daryl was nervous.

Why, he couldn't figure out. Daryl was beautiful in a rugged, unpopular way. Too many nights Negan ran home with a curvy blonde or an average brunette and wished he’d taken Daryl home instead. His look was too enticing, always wearing soft plain t shirts and ripped jeans, worn out boots. He was blue collared and scruffy, just how Negan liked his men.

He tapped Darl’s arm and the man flinched, a slight blush bloomed on his face but he shook it off and looked at Negan. Vulnerable blue eyes cast a glance at him before looking down at the weathered down counter, Daryl pouted and Negan got it. He was broken, not ripped apart to where he couldn’t be anything better but worn and beaten by an unfair life.

“Try it.” Negan pushed the beer to him.

Daryl scowled and traced a finger across the counter. Negan put a hand on his knee and rubbed there. “Come on, you will like it.”

Negan expected a grunt or to be told to fuck off but Daryl inspected the bottle then took a long sip. “Tastes like shit.”

Negan laughed like it was the funniest joke, stretching his neck out as his head tilted back. Daryl’s quirked an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Drink the rest.” 

Daryl didn't want to but wasn't sure what was going on so he took another sip. Tyreese brought over another beer at a quick snap and they were both drinking the same brand in silence. A few locals straggled in as others left. A few guys approached Negan and said goodbye, Simon who Daryl only knew because he was arrested so much at this same very bar hugged Negan quickly then whispered something in Negan’s ear that made him just reply with a “yeah” and then Daryl realized all of Negan’s group was gone except Negan.

Another hour ticked by, a few more bottles of expensive beer drank. If Tyreese gave him the tab Daryl wasn’t worried, he would find a new bar. Maybe it was time.

Negan kept patting his knee, it warmed him up but worried him. A few comments were made about how some girl who walked in had nice tits or how some guy will be arrested that night. It was hours to closing but Daryl shifted in his seat and decided when this beer was gone he would check out, not to ignore the tab but Negan confused him and well, his shitty laptop had porn waiting on him.

“This town is so damn boring.” Negan said and sipped on his beer. “I mean same businesses, same people, downtown hasn't changed in thirty years.”

Daryl nodded in a half attempt to agree.

“There is one thing that’s always caught my eyes though.”

Daryl dug a nail into his cuticle, trying to feel the familiar sting. 

“Want to know what it is?”

Figuring it was that pretty girl Frankie or the cut from stone memorial at the courthouse if Negan was more sophisticated than he let on Daryl shrugged, not really caring because his beer was almost gone.

“You.” Negan whispered right into his ear.

His breath wasn’t musty with alcohol but he had to be drunk.

“Two years my dumbass has walked in here wanting to talk to you each time but I chickened out. I’ve never in my life gave two fucks about failing but suddenly I was.”

Daryl had never been hit on, no one liked him. Two sloopy fucks behind this damn bar with women let him know he was gay but he knew he would be alone and that was just fine because people hurt you, they left you, they beat you until you begged to die. All he had been through with ma and pa, Merle and he never felt his chest tighten like this. The words didn't give him comfort but a pain he didn't know how to deal with.

‘Ignore the liar.’ HIs brain supplied and he decided to go up to the store and buy a case of shitty beer and get drunk instead of jerking off because this was too much.

He shuddered when Negan rubbed his knee, a hand staying put, Negan leaned in.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen Daryl if I’m being honest. Can we go out tomorrow?”

Daryl breathed in and closed his eyes, the stab to his heart was shredding his insides and he stood up. 

“No.” He told Negan and ran out of the bar.

Daryl Dixon got drunk that night and he didn't watch a second of porn but the ache in his heart only intensified.  
—————————————————————-  
“Hey handsome.” 

Daryl laid down his shears and looked at the roses blooming at his home with Negan, he turned around and kissed the man before he could get the first chance, laughing when Negan tipped him over and kissed him deeper like the neighbor’s couldn't see. Negan didn't give a shit about stuff like that and three years later Daryl realized it really didn't matter.

“Let’s go inside and you can open me a beer.”

Daryl popped the cap on a beer and brought it to Negan who put his feet up on the table and put on some random tv show, Daryl sat down beside him and leaned his head in, smiling at a kiss to the top of his head.

“How was work?” Negan asked.

“Good, yours?”

“Good too.” 

Daryl listened to Negan talk about coaching some young ass, selfish kids and how the rest of his day went. When it was Daryl’s turn to talk about his day he opened up like he did all the time now and Negan listened like always. When he fell asleep Negan watched him breath against him for a solid hour before poking him awake and guiding him to their bedroom.

Negan laid awake while Daryl sleep, making sure his boyfriend was in a deep slumber before he pulled out the ring in his nightstand. He couldn't remember life before Daryl, the rushed fucks and tortuous pace of life. Everything was boring and nothing felt right. He thought back on how he got here.

It took a year to even get Daryl to agree to go on a date, he would march up to the man, try to talk a little then be told no to a date. Something told him time would change things, after all it was a sign that Daryl didn't find another bar or stop going out. Six months of no’s and Negan started to see regret in those pretty blues along with the slow aching pain that always lingered there.

At eight months Daryl’s voice cracked when he said no, Negan smiled, happy that he didn't take home the pretty brunette he flirted with last week at the bar. His jaw dropped when Daryl brought it up, it made him smirk. Daryl wanted to know why he didn’t take her home and it made him keep hope alive.

Ten months and Daryl smiled and shook his head when he told him no again, the rejection didn't even burn because if it took another year or two he knew eventually there would be a yes.

He almost got mad at month twelve marked on his calendar, yes he was marking down every month of rejection. Storming out the bar he promised himself to stop asking.

A week later and he was back, pulled his chair to Daryl with no space between them shoulder to foot and Daryl didn't run, he pressed his body back against his, smiled and talked, Negan brought him beers like every Friday.

Fourteen months and Negan pouted, inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, a tear almost slipping out because he didn’t want to give up but damn, it was getting hard.

“So are we going out tomorrow?” He asked tiredly.

Daryl turned to him and smiled, it made Negan’s pearly whites gleam in return and he about fell out the chair at Daryl’s muttered reply. “Sure dumbass.”

The date was awkward, they all were for months. They both rode bikes but Daryl clammed up if he rode bitch, he stuttered and couldn't tell the waitress his order, he was skittish around other people. He froze up and refused to talk to Negan when the went to the fair, too much of a crowd he whispered. Daryl was scared but he never, ever said no to Negan’s idea for their next date when they went out every Saturday.

Negan didn’t dare bring up sex, He felt the uneven scars under thin t shirts. Daryl would kick him out of the house when he was sleepy, his voice tainted with fear as if Negan could never see him sleep. He was wounded but so damn beautiful and Negan sucked it up because they may never have sex but he had Daryl.

Over a year passed, they had finally had sex but only twice and Negan still hadn’t seen Daryl sleep. Daryl rubbed his shoulders and handed him a beer, it was about as domestic as he got. The man sat across from him and played with his own beer, rubbed his fingers on the top of his grimey table and he wouldn’t look at Negan.

Negan nursed his beer and gave him time. Daryl dug his fingers until his cuticles and looked at Negan just once before casting his glance down.

“I umm...I can never give you anything normal. I can’t blame that on my pa because I should do better, not let him own my ass but I worry every day you’re going to let me go.”

“Daryl.”

“No shut up.” Daryl breathed in. “I just want you to know that I know you're too patient with me and I think it’s because you love me and I love you too and it’s going to probably be the worst mistake you have ever made but maybe we could move in together?”

Negan wasn’t expecting that and he coughed on his mouthful of beer, when he recovered he went to Daryl and crashed to his knees, he rubbed Daryl’s knees and told him it would be okay. It was the first time he saw Daryl cry and he promised himself that one day he would make Daryl cry in happiness.

Negan stopped thinking of their past and finally feel asleep thinking of their future instead.

The next night was Saturday and Daryl walked in after Negan urged him to visit Rick awhile. Negan was pulling lasagna out of the oven and Daryl didn't like the change. They always went out on Saturday’s and part of him thought that when he came home Negan would be gone, that it was the reason he was shoved out of their home.

Negan fixed his plate and they talked and he wanted to ask why they were home but couldn’t, he froze when Negan loomed over him and he let out a grunt when his boyfriend sank to his knees and pulled out a box.

He didn't hear half of the love ode Negan sung out to him but he heard “Will you marry me?” He wanted to say no because he wasn't good enough but when Negan smiled up at him he realized he couldn’t hurt the only thing he loved in this world besides Merle. Even thinking that made him frown because it was more than two thanks to Negan.

“Yes.” He replied, doubt looming that Negan would stay happy with him.

“I know you. You're scared but you don't need to be because I will never do you wrong Daryl, I promise you that.” Negan reminded him that night the he always knew Daryl and his inner, anguished thoughts.  
—————————————————————  
Most would say it shouldn't have taken a year for the two to marry. They would stay this because it was only a backyard wedding at Rick’s house, with Daryl and Negan surrounded by friends wearing jeans and tees.

There were a few streamers, no flowers and barely any other decorations. Carol stood up front to marry them. When Daryl walked up the aisle with his sober brother who kissed his cheek he remembered that Negan was the one to light a fire under his brother’s ass and get him clean. It was Negan who helped him make all these friends and it occurred to him that he loved more than two people in this world.

At the altar made of simple vines he looked over the friends he had made in three years, there were nearly sixty guests he knew only after Negan. He turned and took in the man he loved, saw he was wearing a faded gray t shirt. To the others it was just a shirt but Daryl remembered it, it was the one Negan wore the first night he asked him out.

Daryl didn't have a way with words so they had agreed to prewritten ones, found on the internet but he looked up at Negan and smiled. There was a lot more to say on his turn.

“The day I met you my life changed, I was lost and I thought I could never be found but you...you just wouldn't give up and I know you never will. You see me and every mistake I make you just let it be. Sometimes I worry I’m not enough for you but then you smile and you make a stupid joke and the way you look at me I know...no one else sees that face, I’m as much yours as you are mine and I love you Negan, I always will and you will love me in return and never stop.”

Negan started to cry as Carol told them to kiss already. The crowd laughed and Negan dipped him down and kissed him harder, when he was tilted back up he stayed in Negan’s embrace.

“What Negan?” He whispered.

Negan was still crying and Daryl sniffed at fingers pads wiping his tears away. A proud look adorned Negan’s face and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Nothing darling it’s just you’re smiling and crying.”

“Well yeah dumbass, I’m happy.”

Negan chuckled and kissed him again, then they had a reception full of friends that were family.

Sometimes hurdles seem like they will never end but Daryl did something new that day. Stopped worrying about tomorrow and lived for today, he promised himself to remember that. It took him forty years but he learned how to finally live when he said “I do.” 

Negan finally got what he wanted, Daryl to happy cry and he promised himself in return Daryl would never regret letting him in and he would see him happy cry many times again.

Years would pass before they renewed their vows but their love would only intensify during that time and both would keep their promises they made to themselves.

One man’s heart healed and another’s learned to be true and it all started in a shitty bar.


End file.
